


Lost Souls Found Together

by AngelzFrecklez



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comment Fic, Idea - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzFrecklez/pseuds/AngelzFrecklez
Summary: Ian was here, her baby brother was finally here...Frank had taken Ian to a drug dealers and Ian was never seen again...Mickey disappeared the day after his mothers death...





	

prolouge.

Ian had been a perfect young bubbly toddler but that was all changed one day when Frank took him on some stupid drug run and he never came back Frank had stumbled in high pupils blown wide Ian nowhere to be seen.Fiona's scream of anguish,once she realized her baby brother was gone, was heard across the south side the piercing sound sending a chill up people's spine.Ian had only been two years old when he was taken and it would be over a decade before he came in contact with his biological family again.But not in the way Fiona had envisioned in her dreams,they way of her nightmares.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are under arrest for the possession of a deadly weapon and drugs, you have the right to remain silent but anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law” a policeman drawled as he and his partner arrested from two teenage boys, both where stuffed in the back of the squad car, grinning maniacally the entire time.

The boys had been caught beating up Kash Karib, owner of the Kash and Grab the officers suspected he owed the mob money if they had sent their best fighters, renowned for their beat downs and how all evidence disappeared before they were charged with a crime they had been accused of.

(this teaser to see if people like the idea behind this fic comment if you want be to continue)


End file.
